Please Give Me A Reason
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Seorang wanita cantik memutuskan merantau ke Konoha hanya untuk meneruskan kuliahnya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia akan terjerat suatu hal tabu yang dinamakan CINTA? Akankah wanita rapuh ini bahagia? Benarkah lelaki yang dicintainya telah menipunya? /"Dia pikir kita punya hubungan yang istimewa, tolong bilang kalau hubungan kita cuma sebatas teman!"/
1. Hukuman

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Give Me A Reason**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), OOC, Alur berantakan, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, sang mentari tampak muncul dari singgasananya. Seorang wanita dengan penampilan kikuk sedang memandang cermin, memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah pantas untuk segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Haruno Sakura namanya, wanita cantik dari Kota Suna yang memutuskan merantau ke Kota Konoha untuk meneruskan kuliah. Di Universitas Konoha tentunya. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah, tentu saja dia akan ikut serta dalam PMB (Pembinaan Mahasiswa Baru). Karena insiden ini dia harus berdandan kikuk seperti yang telah seniornya tentukan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya, hanya saja rambut **_soft pink_**sepunggungnya ia ikat menjadi dua bagian menggunakan pita berwarna biru laut. Sedangkan pakaiannya masih menggunakan seragam SMA-nya. Membuat penampilannya sedikit aneh.

Setelah merasa cukup dan meyakini tidak ada barang-barang yang lupa ia bawa, dia melesat dari kamar kostnya menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi yang akan ia tumpangi. Firasatnya mengatakan dia akan terlambat sampai di kampusnya, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi.

Di tempat lain, seorang lelaki berambut **_raven_** tampak sibuk dengan tas selempangnya. Dia memasukkan laptop, beberapa buku dan pulpen, serta _earphone_ ke dalam tasnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya. Tepat sekali, sekarang sudah jam 7.30 dan dia mungkin akan terlambat masuk kuliah. Tentu dia tak memperdulikannya, keterlambatan itu tidak akan begitu berarti karena dia merupakan salah satu seniornya. Dia berdiri di depan cermin, menampakkan tubuhnya yang proporsional, rambut biru dongker yang sedikit mencuat di bagian belakangnya, serta iris **_onyx_ **sekelam malam yang tampak begitu gelap.

.

Sakura segera bergegas turun dari taksi yang ia tumpangi, mencoba berlari sampai dia ingat bahwa dia belum membayar ongkosnya.

"Maaf pak, saya lupa membayarnya." Ucapnya sedikit sungkan pada sopir taksi yang mengantarnya seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang senilai dengan _argo_yang tertera.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si sopir taksi tadi, ia segera berlari semampu yang ia bisa menuju gedung pembinaan. Dia yakin ia akan terlambat, mengingat halaman kampus yang sudah sepi dengan manusia. Mereka pasti sudah berkumpul di sana entah sejak kapan. Sakura mulai memelankan larinya saat sudah memasuki gedung, dia segera menempatkan dirinya masuk dalam barisan. Melirik wanita di sampingnya, mensejajarkan tempat berdirinya saat ini.

"Selamat datang di Universtitas Konoha, fakultas teknik sipil dan perencanaan jurusan arsitektur. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa dalam rangka Pembinaan Mahasiswa Baru kami telah menyusun beberapa jadwal untuk kalian ikuti. Dan di luar jadwal itu, jika ada pemanggilan senior yang lain kalian harus segera melapor pada kami untuk kami tindak lanjuti. Apa kalian mengerti?" Jelas salah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir nanas dengan malas-malasan.

"Mengerti kak," Seluruh mahasiswa menjawab dengan serentak. Begitu juga Sakura, ia cukup bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak dijatuhi hukuman atas keterlambatannya.

.

"**Teme**, mau dikasih mana bukunya?" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang **_blonde_** dan tiga garis di setiap pipinya itu tengah melambaikan tangan pada pria bermodel rambut **_emo_** yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Lelaki yang menyadari keberadaan sahabatnya itu tentu menoleh disertai jawaban. "Hn. Kasih perpus saja, **Dobe**."

.

"Rin, kerjain mereka." Bisik lelaki berambut **_blonde_** itu di telinga wanita yang berambut merah darah dan berkacamata. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Karin ini mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Woy, siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini? Kita mau rayain sama-sama loh di sini." Lelaki beriris **_saphire_** itu berteriak dengan seringai licik. Tak ada jawaban.

Naruto mengela nafasnya. "Ayo jawab."

DEG

Haruno Sakura. Ya, dia berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi dia ragu untuk mengakuinya, **_feeling_**nya mengatakan dia tak seharusnya mengaku.

Karin mulai angkat bicara. Dia membuka map berisi daftar nama mahasiswa yang ada dalam pembinaannya. "Ada yang enggak jujur nih sama kita." Seringai licik muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran. Karin enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto namun wajahnya seperti mengisyaratkan 'Lihat saja nanti'

"Ada yang ulang tahun tapi nggak mau ngaku, namanya Haruno Sakura." Ucap Karin menyerigai disertai kacamata yang ia naikkan.

"Sakura mana yang namanya Sakura?" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Karin menunjuk wanita yang ada di hadapannya, tepat sekali dia memang Sakura.

"Oh ini anaknya. Ulang tahun?" Tebak dan tanya Naruto sambil mengitari tubuh Sakura, pandangannya mengintimidasi. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Nah… sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu kita punya sesuatu yang istimewa. Kasih tau Rin." Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Karin membalikkan badan Sakura agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Kamu harus cari laki-laki senior di kampus ini yang ulang tahunnya sama seperti kamu." Sakura segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sampai sesuatu terucap dari mulut seniornya yang bernama Naruto.

"Ehh, balik sini." Sakura berbalik. "Setelah itu kalau sudah ketemu, orangnya bawa ke sini dan rayain ulang tahunnya bareng." Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi kalau kamu gagal, konsekuensinya adalah kamu akan dimandiin di Sungai Glory." Karin menambahkan. Sakura berlalu tanpa menjawab pernyataan yang terlontar dari kedua seniornya yang terkutuk itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat baru Sakura meratapi kepergian sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Hai, siapa nama kamu?" Naruto bertanya singkat.

"Hinata **_senpai_**," Hinata menjawab tak kalah singkat. Iris **_amethyst_**nya memandang **_saphire_ **milik seniornya dengan tatapan ragu.

Sementara itu, Sakura berlari menuju kantin, dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya demi menyelamatkan diri. Nafasnya terenggah-enggah, dia menghela nafasnya. "Permisi kak, ada yang ulang tahun nggak?" Tanya Sakura tanpa babibu pada sekelompok lelaki yang dia ketahui adalah seniornya.

"Kebetulan banget, lagi cari yang ulang tahun kan? Kebetulan Sasori lagi ulang tahun." Ucap lelaki yang dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ke atas, bahkan sebagian rambutnya hampir menutupi wajahnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah lelaki di sampingnya, lelaki berambut merah darah yang terkesan dingin. Sakura yang mendengarnya antusias.

"Kak, kakak beneran ulang tahun? Kak, **_please_** kak ikut saya ke gedung sana ya. Kita ngerayain ulang tahun di sana. Ya?" Sakura bertanya bertubi-tubi dengan wajah riang, menemukan senior yang memliki ulang tahun yang sama dengannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Eh, namamu siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Sakura," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kalau aku ulang tahun, aku harus ke sana dan blablabla?" Nadanya terkesan mengejek.

"Boleh boleh boleh, asalkan kamu cium dia gimana?" Kali ini seorang lelaki dengan **_tattoo_** di dahi kirinya ikut campur dalam pembicaraan Sakura dengan seniornya itu.

"Aku saja deh." Kini Deidara bicara sembari mengangkat tangannya antusisas.

"Enggak enggak, kalau begitu aku saja." Gaara tentu tak mau kalah. Hebohlah yang terjadi, ya seketika heboh.

Sasori mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Sudah sudah, jangan didengarkan. Aku tidak ada ulang tahun, baru tiga bulan kemarin aku ulang tahun. **_Gomen ne_**.." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berbalik dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu tadi?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Seperti tak ada hal lain yang ditanyakan saja. Sakura berbalik menghadap orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Sakura," Jawabnya singkat, dia terlanjur kecewa dengan seniornya ini.

"Sasori," Ucap Sasori sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Sakura." Dia tersenyum kecut seraya berlalu meninggalkan seniornya yang tengah berdiri mematung.

"Pak pak," Penjaga perpustakaan yang merasa dipanggil tentu beranjak beridiri. "Permisi, saya mau minta tolong pak. Saya boleh minta data mahasiswa yang ulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada panik.

"Ada, di data komputerkita, kenapa?" Penjaga perpustakaan itu menjawab cepat.

"Bisa lihat?" Sakura bertanya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada komputer yang berada di meja milik penjaga pepustakaan tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Penjaga perpustakaan yang diketahui bernama Jiro itu malah balik bertanya. Benar-benar tidak menyelesaikan masalah wanita beriris **_emerald_** itu. "Kamu kan mahasiswa baru, maaf saya ini tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan data kepada siapapun." Jiro menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Begini, saya juga enggak mau ngerepotin Jiro-**_san_** dan saya juga enggak suka direpotin, cuma masalahnya hari ini saya lagi ulang tahun dan saya dikerjain sama senior-senior saya buat cari laki-laki, kakak senior laki-laki yang ulang tahunnya sama seperti saya. Kalau misalnya saya enggak bisa balik lagi bawa orangnya dalam waktu 2 jam saya akan dimandi di Sungai Glory." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar pada petugas perpustakaan dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Petugas perputakaan itu menggeleng-geleng. "Kamu percaya mau dimandiin di Sungai Glory?" Kali ini dia malah tertawa lebar.

"Ya enggak sih," Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Cuma ini bentuk saya menghormati permintaan senior saja Jiro-**_san_**. Lagi pula sebentar lagi saya harus masuk kuliah jam pertama, pertama kali saya masuk kuliah saya enggak mau telat." Gadis bersurai bak gulali ini kembali menghela nafasnya, entah ini yang keberapa kali.

.

"Kak, kakak anak **UK **ya?" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terenggah-enggah, dia baru saja berlari mengejar sosok pria dengan rambut biru dongker yang ia yakini adalah salah satu seniornya yang masuk jurusan mesin. Dia bisa mengetahuinya dari bordiran yang tertempel jelas di jas lengan kirinya.

"Hn," Lelaki **_raven_ **ini memandangi wanita yang saat ini tengah memegang lengan kanannya. Seperti dia akan kabur saja jika wanita itu melepaskannya.

Senyum di wajah Sakura mengembang. "Jurusan apa kak?"

"Mesin," Jawabnya singkat, wajahnya menelusuri wanita yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kebetulan sekali kak, berarti kakak kenal Uchiha Sasuke anak mesin angkatan 2008. Ada tugas nih kak," Ujar Sakura sembari membaca map yang ia pegang.

Kali ini pria beriris **_onyx_** yang mengela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggak, aku enggak kenal dia." Ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya sampai suara yang dianggapnya berisik kembali melanda daun telinganya.

"Kak, kakak kan anak mesin masakakak nggak kenal dia. Masalahnya dia ulang tahun hari ini," Emosi kini memenuhi rongga dada wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Dia tidak suka ulang tahun," Ujarnya dengan dingin.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, ini adalah first fanfic saya. Dan entah kenapa saya tertarik untuk membuat fanfic multichap. Berkali-kali saya coba bikin oneshoot malah cuma putus di tengah aja. Maaf dan maaf sekali kalau fanfic ini buruk di mata readers (kalo ada). Tolong jangan minta saya hapus fict ini ya, saya menerima flame apapun kok dari para readers/senpai yang sudah berpengalaman. Asal ga bikin saya down sih #digampar. Oh iya, di sini saya kasih rated M karena bakal ada kata-kata kasar di chapter pertengahan dan untuk berapa lama saya update itu terserah readers aja. Asal jangan sehari ya XD. Kalau ada kalimat yang membingungkan atau belum jelas bisa tanya di kolom review. Satu lagi, apa ada yang berpendapat kalau fic ini kependekan?

Cukup sekian, mind to RnR?

With love,

Hyuuga P. Simbolon


	2. Happy Birthday

Hai readers, saya tau ini belum waktunya update. Tapi saya di sini sudah tidak sabar untuk meluruskan sesuatu, bahwa fic ini tidak murni dari pemikiran saya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu karya Rizal Mantovani. Beberapa persen isi ceritanya sama, namanya juga terinspirasi, tapi tetap ada yang membedakan, baik dari segi pengucapan maupun ending. Saya juga akan berusaha keras agar konfliknya jauh berbeda karena saya juga tidak mau mengecewakan readers sekalian.

Reply Review for Users Non-login:

pinky kyukyu: Hai pinky-chan, salam kenal. Wah iya, saya memang terinspirasi dari film itu, gomen kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Saya usahan tidak, jujur saya tidak tega mematikan karakter Sasuke di fic ini *berasa ga punya hak* Oke, terimakasih reviewnya :))

dika: Hai dika-chan, salam kenal. Ini sudah update ya, kilat kan? HAHA! Terimakasih reviwenya :))

East Robo: Hai Robo-chan, enggak papa kok enggak login selama review tetap jalan :) Keren? Wah bagus deh kalau kamu suka. Ini sudah update, apa masih kurang panjang? Terimakasih reviewnya :))

Geesuke: Halu juga Geesuke-chan, salam kenal. Hey, namaku Qamara :) Panggil saja Qamara :p Aku bukan orang batak, tapi aku orang jawa. Saya masih bocah, 15 tahun lebih tepatnya. Tinggal di Jogja :D Apa ini masih kurang panjang? Apa ini sudah kilat? Terimakasoh reviewnya :))

Special Thanks for:** PinkBlueUchiHaruno, hamster-pink, aguma, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, hanazono yuri, Aori Rihito**, pinky kyukyu, dika, East Robo, dan Geesuke.

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review fic ini, saya jadi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Walaupun sempat down juga karena harus dua kali ngetik. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih buat review yang login maupun yang non-login. Yang login saya balas lewat PM ya. Terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca fic saya, semoga chap 2 ini bisa mengetuk hati kalian buat review :)) I hope it :') Tanpa banyak basa-basi, _**happy reading**_ :)

* * *

Terinspirasi dari salah satu karya Rizal Mantovani

"Kak, kakak kan anak mesin masakakak nggak kenal dia. Masalahnya dia ulang tahun hari ini," Emosi kini memenuhi rongga dada wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Dia tidak suka ulang tahun," Ujarnya dengan dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Give Me A Reason**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok kakak tahu berarti kakak kenal dong?"Tanya Sakura dengan curiga.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal dia." Ucap lelaki beriris **_onyx _**sekelam jelaga ini sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia pun berlalu meninggalkan wanita beriris sehijau daun yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi, sebuah panggilan yang diketahui dari beberapa sahabatnya itu membuatnya terpaksa menoleh. "Sasuke, ini dia anaknya." Lelaki dengan rambut coklat panjang dan diikat pada bagian bawahnya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Hari ini kamu kan ulang tahun, iya kan? Kita tahu sebenarnya kamu nggak suka dirayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi traktir harus tetap jalan." Ucap lelaki Hyuuga itu seraya meminta persetujuan pada dua sahabatnya. Sahabatnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sasuke menggeleng tak suka. "Hn, terserah kalian." Dengan kata terakhirnya itu ketiga sahabatnya sukses melesat ke kantin untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di sana.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak tentu saja memasang paras yang tidak enak di pandang. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**–ULANG TAHUN PERTAMA–**

"Kak, berhenti kak. Sebentar saja." Sakura memohon pada pria bersurai biru dongker yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang baru saja melakukan kebohongan kecil padanya. Sakura menghalangi jalan lelaki itu. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah kursi.

Sasuke dengan segala kecerdasannya tentu sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak suka ulang tahun."

"Duduk kak, sebentar saja." Kali ini Sakura memamerkan **_puppy eyes_**nya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak tega. Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu di dekatnya.

"Ayolah kak, masalahnya senior cowok yang ulang tahun hari ini cuma Uchiha-**_senpai_**. Mau ya?" Tawar gadis musim semi itu dengan hangat. Bukannya merespon wanita yang memohon-mohon padanya, Uchiha bungsu ini justu merapikan tasnya. Entah apa yang menyibukkan dirinya, segala ucapan yang terlontar dari wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini ia anggap angin lalu saja.

"Cih, itu bukan urusanku." Sasuke memasang tampang **_stoic_**nya.

"Ayo kak, **_please. _**Soalnya kalau misalnya Uchiha-**_senpai _**nggak mau ikut aku, aku nanti dimandiin di Sungai Glory." Nada yang meluncur dari bibir wanita berambut merah muda ini kini terdengar parau.

"Huh, begini ya.. Lebih baik kamu bilang sama senior kamu, kalau kamu gagal." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Tawa kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang err– tampan. "Nggak ada salahnya kok sekali dalam seumur hidup mandi di Sungai Glory." Sasuke meraih tasnya, mengambil **_earphone _**miliknya dan segera memakainya. Dia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu ini, memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Uchiha-**_senpai_**, **_please_**_._" Lelaki beriris **_onyx_** itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang memanjakan pendengarannya tanpa menggubris wanita yang menghiba padanya. Sakura yang merasa mendapat respon negatif segera membalikkan badannya, dia kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Sekilas ide muncul di benaknya.

.

"Tapi kamu disuruh bawa orangnya, bukan **_video_**nya." Wanita bersurai merah darah itu mengembalikan ponsel milik Sakura. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Tapi orangnya enggak mau ikut." Ujar Sakura penuh sesal.

"Kenapa? Siapa namanya tadi?" Naruto melipat tangganya di depan dada.

Sakura berucap cepat. "Sasuke,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Kenapa Sasuke itu nggak mau ikut?" Lelaki beriris **_saphire_** itu menatap gadis musim semi di dekatnya.

"Katanya dia nggak suka ulang tahun," Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap seniornya.

"Kenapa dia nggak suka sama ulang tahun? Kamu nggak nanya alasannya?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura mematung. Apa yang diucapkan seniornya itu benar. 'Alasan apa yang membuat Uchiha itu tak menyukai hari ulang tahunnya. Bukankah berulang tahun itu menyenangkan?' Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menggeleng. "Itu berarti kamu gagal. Selamat menikmati Sungai Glory ya.." Pernyataan dari senior perempuannya ini sukses membuat Sakura merutuki nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang Sakura yakini adalah suara milik lelaki yang beberapa menit yang lalu berdebat hebat dengannya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke."**Dobe**, kamu tu ya, ngerjain anak orang." Sasuke memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Sakura, udah ya. Ini aku ngerayain ulang tahun bareng sama kamu." Ucap lelaki berambut mencuat itu sembari menggigit **_cake _**yang ia pegang. Sakura berani mengakui bahwa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini memang bisa dibilang tampan, ya sangat tampan.

Terukir senyum indah dari wajah Sakura. "**_Arigatou_** Sasuke-**_senpai_**." Dengan ini Sakura tentu tidak jadi dimandikan di Sungai Glory.

Sementara Sakura tengah tertawa riang di sela keberhasilannya. Tanpa disadari seorang Uchiha sedang tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju mobil **_sport_**nya.

"**Teme**.." Naruto berlari mengejar sahabatnya dan berhasil membuat sahabatnya menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh ke arahnya.

"**Dobe Dobe**, kamu kan yang nyuruh dia." Ucap Uchiha bungsu itu sembari memasukkan **_earphone_** yang sedari tadi manggantung di lehernya ke dalam tasnya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Menurut pengamatanku, dia itu kado ulang tahun yang paling tepat buat kamu, **Teme**." Tanpa harus bertanya lagi, Naruto tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. "Playboy seperti k kamu ya cocoknya sama Sakura. Orangnya seru, cantik, apalagi ulang tahunnya sama." Sasuke tak menggubris kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria Uzumaki yang ada di dekatnya. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil sportnya.

"Ayolah **Teme**, mana mungkin kamu nggak suka tapi kamu mau nyamperin dia kayak tadi, **_baka_**. Udahlah, selamat ulang tahun ya." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan Uchiha bungsu yang hari ini berulang tahun.

"**_Arigatou_**, **Dobe**." Sasuke menjabat tangan sahabatnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tuh kan, ketemu Sakura belum lama, tapi efeknya udah hebat gini." Ujar Naruto seraya memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedang berjabatan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, **Dobe**?" Rupanya Sasuke tidak cukup cerdas membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Mana pernah seumur-umur kamu mau nerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari aku." Naruto tertawa lebar sembari melepaskan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan sahabat **_onyx_**nya ini.

.

.

"Iya Kaa-**_san_**, ini di kost-an. Ini kost-an khusus perempuan." Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu memindah ponsel yang semula menempel di telinga kiri ke telinga kanannya.

**"…"**

"Iya inget, harus hati-hati sama laki-laki Konoha soalnya banyak yang tukang tipu, iya kan?" Kali ini Sakura memijit pelipisnya, tampaknya gadis **_cherry blossom_** ini sudah benar-benar bosan dengan ocehan yang dia dapat dari Ibunya.

**"…"**

"Iyaa, paham. Udah ya." Dia mengakhiri panggilannya setelah merasa cukup dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Sakura Sakura, aku dapet nomor **_handphone_**nya nih." Wanita beriris seputih awan itu berbicara dari ambang pintu kamar kost Sakura sembari memperlihatkan kertas putih bertuliskan tulisan tangan dengan spidol hitam. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Nih," Ujar Hinata seraya duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura sembari menyodorkan kertas putih.

"Apaan nih?" Sakura bertanya seraya membaca apa yang tertulis di atasnya.

"Nomor **_handphone_**nya Sasuke-**_senpai_**." Ucap Hinata tanpa dosa. "Sasuke-**_senpai _**enggak facebook-an atau twitter-an. Jadi aku cuma dapat nomor **_handphone_**nya." Hinata tampak memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Sakura malas-malasan sambil menyodorkan kertas yang menurutnya tidak penting kepada pemberinya.

"Naruto-**_senpai_**." Hinata semakin lincah memainkan pulpennya. "Udah, Sasuke-**_senpai _**tampan lagi." Hinata tertawa kecil sembari mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sakura. Namun Sakura tak mengindahkannya.

"Uchiha-**_senpai_**? Enggak ah, biasa aja." Kini Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah. "O-orang, a-aku mau kuliah kok. Bukan mau pacaran."

Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Sambil kuliah, sambil pacaran." Ujar Hinata dengan entengnya. Membuat Sakura terpaksa memasang **_deathglare_**nya. Gadis pemilik iris **_amethyst_** itu kembali menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dan…

**BINGO**

Sakura menerimanya. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, pria bersurai biru kehitaman itu tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas **_keyboard. _**Tiba-tiba, ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku yang diyakini adalah album foto. Mungkin itu foto Uchiha klan.

Tepat sekali. Sasuke membalik lembar demi lembar album yang kini dia pegang. Dan ia berhenti pada lembar yang memuat fotonya dengan sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Dalam foto itu dia tampak berada dalam pangkuan ayahnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Kebahagiaan jelas tampak di wajahnya. Senyum tipis kembali tesungging dari si pemilik wajah tampan nan menawan ini saat sengaja mengelus permukaan foto itu.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan kenangannya, dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu menatap fotonya dengan salah satu juniornya. Tunggu, foto dengan juniornya? Ya, dia menatap fotonya dengan Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Fotonya saat merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Dalam foto itu menurutnya Sakura sangat imut.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**"_Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you_…" Suara aneh yang entah berasal darimana itu mau tak mau memaksa pangeran kita membuka mata matanya. Iris _onyx_nya menangkap sosok berkepala _pink _yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok itu tampak sedang memegang ponsel yang sepertinya sedang merekam adegan dimana dia menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday' sembari tersenyum gembira, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah seniornya. Setelah selesai dengan semua nyanyiannya itu, dia meniup lilin yang terletak di atas _cake_ yang entah dia beli kapan, _cake_ itu ia taruh di atas dada Uchiha bungsu. **

**Tanpa ada yang diminta Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Yeeeyy… selamat ulang tahun _senpai, _makasih ya udah mau ngerayain ulang tahun bareng aku, jaaa…" Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar-binar, dia berlalu meninggalkan seniornya yang kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul. Juga meninggalkan _cake_ yang malang itu.**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan, eh?"**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tanpa disadari siapapun, bibir yang manis itu kini menyunggingkan senyum. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh pria **_onyx_** ini. Hanya dia, Tuhan, dan Author yang tahu.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang tanpa ada yang meminta. Awan putih menghiasi langit biru, memperindah pagi yang cerah ini. Matahari tampak memulai tugasnya. Menebarkan keceriaan bagi semua orang yang memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Pagi yang cerah ini juga milik gadis cantik kita, Haruno Sakura. Dia sudah selesai dengan segalanya. Penampilannya pagi ini bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan celana abu-abu ketat, tanktop yang juga berwarna abu-abu, blazer biru muda, rambut lurus sepunggungnya yang dibiarkan terurai serta poninya yang dimajukan guna menutupi jidat lebarnya. **_High heels_** putih setinggi 5 cm juga turut mempercantik penampilannya pagi ini, selain itu dia juga memakai jam tangan putih di tangan kirinya. Tak lupa juga tas selempang putih yang terlihat sangat elegant.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu kamar kostnya dan menemukan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang cantik. Ia mengambilnya. Tak di sangka masih ada sebuket bunga lagi yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari buket bunga yang pertama. Ia pun mengambilnya. Melirik ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Dari siapa Sakura-**_chan_**?" Hinata bertanya kesusahan karena dia tengah mengunyah coklat batangannya.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Tuh ada lagi," Hinata berucap setelah melihat buket bunga yang ia yakini lebih dari satu tergeletak di lantai marmer ini. Sakura dengan cepat memunguti buket bunga itu satu persatu, membopongnya seperti bayi. Buket bunga itu berakhir di sebuah meja kecil dengan buket yang sama namun yang membedakannya adalah ada surat di dalamnya.

Hinata mengambil sepucuk surat itu dan membacakannya hanya untuk Sakura seorang. "Sakura, nanti ketemu ya di Café Sapta jam 2." Hinata membalik surat itu, tak menemukan apapun di sebaliknya. "Tanpa nama, misterius, dan romantis." Hinata tersenyum tipis, disusul Sakura.

.

.

Pria bersurai biru dongker itu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café. Mencari-cari sosok wanita yang akan ia temui siang ini. Sakura yang melihat seniornya melintas di depannya tentu saja bertanya-tanya, tanpa sadar dia beranjak dari duduknya. 'Apakah Sasuke-**_senpai_** yang mengirim surat untukku tadi pagi?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Detik berikutnya ia mendapati lelaki beriris **_onyx_** itu menghampiri wanita berambut pirang yang dikucir ke atas. Lelaki itu entah mengatakan apa dan setelah itu mereka pergi, semakin jauh dan semakin jauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menggembungkan pipi **_chubby_**nya.

'Jadi siapa yang mengirimkan berbuket-buket bunga padaku?' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, ada suara berat yang mengejutkannya.

"Hai Sakura,"

"Hai,"

"Eh?" Sakura bertanya sarkastik, **_emerald_**nya menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ini bunga yang ada di kost-anmu kan?" Pria itu memperjelas apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sakura

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gimana readers tanggapan buat chapter 2 ini? Masih kurang panjang? Update kurang cepat? Silahkan curhat di kolom review ya :D heehe #ditampol readers. Mau minta maaf lagi nih, maaf ya kalau fic ini mengecewakan karena saya belum bisa menggunakan kata baku di dalamnya. Tapi untuk kalimat penjelas saja sudah mencobanya, tapi kalau dialong saya masih susah lepas dari kata **'nggak, deh, sih, dong, kan, dll'. **Gomen readers yang baik :) #pundung.

Oh ya, ada yang tau film yang menginspirasi saya ini? Yang tau tolong dong beri ide buat endingnya, sad ending boleh, happy ending juga boleh, asal jangan ngegantung ya. Jujur saya pengen lepas dari film inspirasi saya, serasa bukan author kalau cuma copy paste. Jadi ide cemerlang dari readers saya tunggu ya :) Bisa review atau PM XD

Selain itu, apa ada yang mau request fic? Pasti akan saya buatkan selama masih Naruto dan pair nya ga menyimpang dari pemikiran saya. Oke mungkin ini terlalu panjang, mind to RnR? Review please :) *sujud*

With love,

Hyuuga P. Simbolon


End file.
